1. Field of the Invention
The field of technology to which the invention pertains is the field of packaging, and more particularly, to combination element packages which may be opened and reclosed thus providing considerable convenience to the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible bag-like recloseable packages which have an inner, hermetic seal and an outer reclosure seal are presently known for packaging various food products such as wieners, bacon, sliced luncheon meats, chops, cheese and the like. Other flexible plastic packages utilizing zip-like closure means are also known, however, these have no defined or consistent exterior shape and cannot be attractively decorated or shelf marketed in an appealing manner. A number of blister type food product packages also incorporates reclosing elements which function to reclose the package and protect the remaining portion of the food product when the blister is pushed against the supporting base. Unfortunately, this type of reclosure component has not been generally effective or reliable because it is usually most difficult to get a complete resealing of the package from the reclosure operation.